Ghostbusters Invaders
Ghostbusters Invaders is the name for a fanmade anonymous Ghostbusters film by Power of the Mets. This version is exclusive to the Parody Wiki with ideas that wouldn't be executed in the final film. This takes place in "The Real Ghostbusters" canon, but before "Extreme Ghostbusters" Summary The Ghostbusters lose their job as a result of an interdimensional scramble, so with the help of their receptionist and her ex, the rainbow-suited men have to get their interdimensional friends home, and change themselves along the way. Synopsis After Egon wakes up from a silly dream, he and his colleagues have to go bust a shark ghost named Neil. Questionable circumstances prevented them from doing so. Ray can look into the movie camera and the Ghostbusters get knocked into a puddle of pink goop (Thanks, Jasmine). When getting home, Egon helps Janine create a new computer in replacement for her old one, which was mysteriously shot with a proton pack, seen in a different scene. The movie introduces the audience to Roger, Janine's ex-boyfriend and literature professor from San Francisco, who came up to New York City by car. Strange commitment, right? Considering that Roger "wasn't here to see Janine", it seems a little far-fetched. Anyways, Roger says that a woman in a pink car couldn't stop chasing him and both his and her car had pink liquid as gas, much like the liquid Egon had on his jumpsuit. Strange. Egon goes upstairs since Roger couldn't help but actually talk to Janine. When Egon meets up with Peter, Ray, and Winston, they're investigating the pink goop on the uniforms. Ray says to immediately shower as the liquid ''is ''indeed a threat. Peter goes to bed and has a strange dream about a familiar person returning; Dr. Bassingame. And Jim Venkman is also there. Jim claims he found something "better than Hob Anagarak", it was a cockroach with a shaving cream bottle. Dr. Bassingame and Peter are very scared of the monster. They both suddenly have a seat with Dr. Phil, who says that Dr. Bassingame has used Peter for money. The crowd is shocked, but four figures just applaud. Their identities were covered, but somehow, they stood out like a sore thumb. Peter wakes up because the Ghostbusters have another call. Ray, Winston, and Egon have also gone to do the job, leaving the contaminated uniforms behind. It was from Mr. Fishunter again, but it was for a seahorse named Badge. Unlike Neil, who forces people to be vegetarians, Badge simply wants to see the Big Ben. The Ghostbusters couldn't believe this so they bust the seahorse. Another group got the ghost before they could though, they were like a mirror team, but only pink "proton steams" and a trap was shown. And then the Ghostbusters are sent to another dimension. Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston were sent to the 1950s'. Winston and Ray are excited and Peter joins in when he meets two pretty ladies; Primrose (and her dog) and Lynn. Lynn has a weird but romantic attraction to Peter. Primrose doesn't approve of her actions. Egon wanders around and finds a (subtle) double of himself, along with Nico Yazawa and Kotori Minami. They say that they're being stalked by a woman that is described to be the same way as Roger has described her, just without the cars. Egon finds a deja vu in this complaint. The Ghostbusters and the new characters find a young girl, about 13 or so. She can turn into a fire wolf, however. She gets caught in a net, just in time, when her flame has gone out. The Ghostbusters help the other Egon, Kotori, and Nico escape the wrath of the unknown woman, but Nico denies the offer, as she is not being hunted. Meanwhile, with Janine and Roger, four figures get in the firehouse. It is revealed to be the Spectral Ghostbusters, who are aware of the fact that the real Ghostbusters are gone and there are many unfamiliar faces now due to an interdimensional scramble. The Spectral Ghostbusters claim they are from another dimension, X3, and the real Ghostbusters are from K6. They have offered the Spectral Ghostbusters the chance to substitute them for the time being, and they supposedly left Janine's ungiven raise as a thank you. The Spectral Ghostbusters' "job" is to look out for any copycats and warn everybody about them. Janine obliges because of the raise part of it, but under the condition that they respect the staff with kindness. Roger agrees out of confusion. When the media gets notified about this apparent substitution, this leaves two news reporters skeptic of the action. Sandy and Cynthia try to make reports on the action, but their reports get snubbed by the mirror Ghostbusters team, and therefore, everyone else in their dimension's town. The Ghostbusters, along with the other Egon, come back to the normal world, to see that Janine and Roger are yelling at them like they are lunatics. A spectral duplicate of Egon comes by to see all of the ruckus, and he is mad, oh is he mad... The Egon from the other dimension attempts to call out Spectral Egon for being a fake copy of the real Egon, but Spectral Egon says that that idea doesn't make sense at all, and calls the other Egon a fake "as well". The Ghostbusters get Janine and Roger on their side and Spectral Egon to retreat so now they have to look at why he was there. Egon has found out *****. Slimer has come back from a trip to see the Oregon Trail, and (cinematically deliberately) throws out the virase to get the audience of the movie mad. Janine comes in with some reports of interdimensional hauntings, most of them being solved by the Spectral Ghostbusters in a montage. However, the others say they would like to go to bed "for real this time". Roger, who hasn't booked a hotel room at all, stays at the firehouse, as does the interdimensional Egon. They put on a movie but they sleep through it. They also have a dream but I don't know what it's about. Roger wakes up to a possessed Egon, so Winston has to deal with that. Peter has hired a technician to fix Janine's computer. His name is Garrit. He gets scared of the possessee so he leaves. Winston and Roger manage to scare away the ghost, which was Owari. Winston and Peter go for a drive to chill out for a bit. Peter gets a new hat. Spectral Peter (oh I didn't mention that there were four spectral ghostbusters, did I oops) is dancing with Virginia. Egon invites his mom to help out and the other Egon attempts to link the SGB with Owari. And then the Ghostbusters get hijacked by both. I don't know how. Then the Ghostbusters find out that Virginia was a blood source for the SGB to become human again. And then they go on an acid trip before being knocked down to sleep. Roger uses a "dream walker" to walk into a dream of Egon's, I don't know why. And then the Ghostbusters meet the Wizards of Waverly Place. And then the Ghostbusters and the Wizards of Waverly Place and the Spectral Ghostbusters and also Paige Rivers and Love Händel are on an agreement to bust the mean ghosts and free the good ones. Owari comes along to kill everybody but she couldn't and she dies instead. The Ghostbusters say goodbye to their friends. It's 2:35 AM, it's gonna be my sister's birthday, and I need some rest. Characters It will be not stated which characters are canon to the movie but you can tell because it will be stated which ones aren't. These characters do not belong to me. #Peter Venkman #Ray Stantz #Egon Spengler #Winston Zeddemore #Janine Melnitz #Roger Baugh #Slimer #Spectral Ghostbusters #Alex Russo #Justin Russo #Max Russo #Lala Hagaromo - NOT CANON #Bow (She-Ra, the new one) #Natsuki - NOT CANON #Nico Yazawa #Kotori Minami #Peter B. Parker/Spider-Man #Mary Jane Watson #Another Egon Spengler #Madoka Kaname - NOT CANON #Wat #Garrett Miller - NOT CANON #Love Händel - Maybe #Dr. Bassingame #Jim Venkman #Dr. Phil - Maybe but he's only a dream character #Ginger Snap - NOT CANON #Dash and Dot #Sandy van Sanders #Cynthia Crawford #Karolina Spengler - I mean, I don't own her, but I gave her a name These other ones are characters that I have created and please don't use them right now #Owari #Lynn Fisher #Primrose Tremblay #Virginia Strauss #Isla Ende #Nancy Finn #Frances Dunch #Garrit Vlierman #Eldritch Damon #Golden #Mr. Fishunter - This version has the White Rabbit instead of the real Mr. Fishunter. #Neil - This version has Bruce instead of the real Neil. Wait. Neil is the real deal. HA. #Paige Rivers #Jasmine #Badge Trivia *The official abbreviation of the film is GBIV, which can be misinterpreted with "Ghostbusters IV", which honestly I hope it isn't a thing. Category:Power of the Mets Category:Ghostbusters Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs